Capitol Train
by Castalie
Summary: On a les vices que son train de vie permet - Jean Basile. Effie, fraîchement débarquée du Capitol, est désignée pour s'occuper du District 12. Et quelle peste, pensa-t-elle, de tomber sur le seul district avec deux ados pubères rebelles et un mentor saoul.. Mais elle sait mieux que quiconque que, à Panem, les apparences sont trompeuses.


_''Cause you're a hard soul to save  
With an ocean in the way  
But I'll get around it''._

* * *

**- Votre mentor aurait beaucoup à apprendre en matière de présentation. De comportement télévisuel.**  
La télé s'arrêta d'elle même et le seau du Capitol se figea sur l'écran. C'était la fin de la rediffusion de la Moisson. Effie, qui était nouvelle et totalement étrangère à ce milieu là, voulait que chaque détail de ça première moisson au District Douze sois parfaite, elle était alors un peu irritable. Pourtant, elle avait été plutôt fière même si Haymitch, fidèle à lui même, était saoul, et que sa perruque rose ne lui plaisait pas. Une fois le problème du tirage réglé, elle avait pu se détendre un peu. Mais elle ne perdais pas de vu les innombrables autres tâches qu'on lui avait confiés, et son planning chargé lui trottais dans la tête -surtout qu'avec le mentor et les tributs qui lui étaient confiés... Pourtant, fraiche comme une rose, elle essayait d'arborer une assurance et une rigueur à toute épreuve. Peeta avait même réussi à l'amadouer par sa gentillesse – il avait au moins ça pour lui, pensait-elle. Elle n'avais jamais vraiment été douée pour tissé des liens avec les gens spontanément – et encore moins avec des pauvres, alors elle ne connaissait personne dans son train, mis à part Haymitch, et quelques muets. Elle se sentait un peu à l'écart parfois lorsqu'elle entendait les tributs et leur mentor discuter– même si cela arrivait rarement. Pourtant, là, elle dinait seule, avec Katniss et Peeta, et n'avais rien à leur dire.  
Heureusement, Peeta rit à sa dernière déclaration et enchaîna.  
**- Il était soûl, dit-il. Il est soûl chaque année.  
- Chaque jour, ajouta Katniss.**

Elle n'approuvais pas du tout le mépris qu'avaient Peeta , et (surtout) Katniss envers leur mentor. D'histoire de District, on avait jamais vu ça. D'habitude, chaque tributs mets un point d'honneur à respecter son ainé et à se le mettre dans la poche. Toute les attentions, compliments et remarques sont bonnes à prendre. Pourtant, eux le dénigraient ouvertement. Ils n'avaient même pas chercher à le connaître. Au final, elle se doutait qu'ils préféreraient s'en sortir tout seul, mais qu'ils n'arriveront à rien sans son aide. Il avait déjà gagné les jeux, ils pourraient avoir un minimum de respect ou, au moins, l'obligeance d'être curieux. Mais même pas : ils étaient égoïstes. Elle avait souvent vu ce trait de caractère au Capitol, parce que là bas, comme tout le monde sait, c'est chacun pour sa pomme et au plus fort la survie, c'est la jungle. Mais dans un district pauvre où la nourriture est dure à trouver, que l'eau n'abonde qu'exceptionnellement, comment pouvaient-ils cracher sur tout ce qu'on leur offrait? Elle, au contraire, était curieuse de leur mode de vie. Une curiosité malsaine, pour une fille de riche qui ne connaissait que le luxe, mais au moins elle leur portait de l'attention. La curiosité, le croyait-elle, aurait dût être réciproque, pour un choc des cultures, non? Une fois de plus, elle se croyait dans son bon droit et voulu les remettre à leur place. C'était au moins à elle de les cadrer et de représenter l'autorité.

**-Oui, répondit-elle sèchement. Et je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Votre mentor est votre unique bouée de sauvetage, lors de ces Jeux. C'est lui qui vous conseille, qui vous cherche des sponsors, qui organise la présentation des cadeaux quand il y en a. Il pourrait bien représenter votre seule chance de vous en sortir vivants !**

Malheureusement, elle compris que son argumentation tombait à l'eau lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Elle se retourna et, effectivement, vit Haymitch titubant jusqu'à eux.

**- J'ai loupé le dîner ?** Demanda-t-il, la voix rauque et la bouche pâteuse. Ainsi, une bouteille à la main, il vomit sur la moquette avant de s'écrouler de tout son poids sur le sol dur.  
Elle choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser avant d'avoir à affronter le regard accusateur des tributs qui diraient _«tu vois, on peut rien faire de lui»_, et elle marcha en entrechats jusqu'à la sortie, en faisant bien attention à contourner la flaque et le corps appartenant à Haymitch.  
Avant de partir, elle leur dit quand même :

**- Eh bien, riez donc !**

Et elle s'éclipsa en longeant les murs jusqu'à son compartiment. Elle poussa la porte et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. L'horloge affichait bientôt 21h. Elle se déshabilla et, fouillant dans ses propres bagages, sortit une chemise de nuit chaude et confortable en coton, avec un motif zébré. Bien sur, elle enfila les chaussons qui allaient avec. Elle se démaquilla légèrement, tout en conservant son blush et ses faux cils – au cas où, vu qu'elle comptait quand même sonner le couvre feu. Puis, elle s'aspergea d'un parfum fort aux arômes et senteurs orientales, de peur que son corps n'ait conservé l'odeur pestilentielle d'Haymitch (elle était, il faut l'avouer, très maniaque, et même automysophobe sur les bords). Il ne paraît pas comme ça, mais 25 min s'étaient déjà écoulées.  
Elle sortit et ordonna au personnel de baisser les lumières pour la nuit. Puis, elle s'empressa d'aller donner le couvre-feu aux 3 autres occupants. Elle commença par Katniss qui semblait s'être déjà couché, puis elle entra sans frapper dans la chambre d'Haymitch. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte lorsqu'elle crut surprendre Peeta qui discutait avec son mentor – tout en lui lavant les cheveux dans le lavabo. Elle ne fit rien paraître, se calma, et s'écria d'une voix aussi amusée qu'elle le put :

**- Allons, allons Mellark ! Il est temps d'aller dormir, demain va être une grande, grande journée ! Hop hop hop ! Laisse le donc, ne t'inquiète pas, il a survécu toutes ces années sans toi hein.**  
Elle lui tapota l'épaule et le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre avant de la verrouiller, puis elle reparti voir Haymitch. Il semblait plus sobre – où peut être était-il juste à un stade moins avancé d'un coma alcoolique. Il croisa son regard plutôt effrayée, et rit.

**- Pas très beau à voir hein, chérie.**  
Elle rit aussi, un peu gêné, et s'avança avant de lui attacher les cheveux dans une serviette.

-** Laisse moi faire, te connaissant tu pourrais te faire mal.** Il lui sourit, docile.  
Elle le regarda et, minutieuse, entrepris d'arrangé les dégâts. Sans un mot, elle commença à le raser, à lui appliquer des baumes et des crèmes, mais lui laissa se laver les dents tout seul. Il la regardé en se demandant pourquoi diable (ou dieu hein, il ne voulait contrarier personne) une femme aussi respectable qu'elle le paraissait se donner cette peine. Il lui était très reconnaissant, et cuvait de moins en moins sa gueule de bois. Une fois sa tâche accomplit, elle lui sourit dans le miroir, comme une enfant qui achevait son dessin. Il lui rendit une esquisse maladroite.  
Puis, quand elle réalisa, elle baissa les yeux, maladroite, et sorti de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers les tiroirs de sa commode, suivie par Haymitch. Elle adopta un ton beaucoup moins intime, et parla d'une voix nette :

**- Bon, et bien maintenant il me reste plus qu'a vous mettre en pyjama, et à vous souhaiter une bonne nuit.** Elle lui tendit un tee shirt bleu nuit et un jogging dépareillé, mais quand elle se retourna, il avait déjà retiré sa chemise. Elle fut d'autant plus confuse qu'elle bredouilla et déposa rapidement les vêtements propres sur son lit. Alors qu'elle se dirigeai vers la porte, il passa derrière elle et l'attrapa. Elle se débattit un instant mais était trop frêle face à lui. Il insista un peu et réussi à la porter ''comme une princesse'', son corps reposant sur ses deux avant bras, l'un soutenant son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux. Un peu renfrogné, elle battit des poings sur sa poitrine chaude et faisait de grands mouvements avec ses jambes. Il la serrer un peu plus, comme un enfant qu'il aurais voulu calmer. Finalement elle s'arrêta, vidée du peu de force qu'elle possédait.  
Le rire tonitruant d'Haymitch résonna, il croyait qu'elle omettrait un peu plus de résistance.

**- Pas très coriace la bête.**  
Elle lui asséna un mini coup de poing assez mignon qui le fit rire. Puis, il se dirigea et poussa avec l'épaule la porte de sa chambre.  
**-NON NON ! VOUS NE SORTIREZ PAS ! C'EST ALCATRAZ ICI ! HAYMITCH REPOSEZ MOI !**  
Elle criait assez fort et, mort de rire, il lui conseilla de baisser d'un ton. Il avançais toujours, et Effie stoppa toute opposition inutile. Elle se blottit même contre le torse chaud d'Haymitch qui avançais vers la chambre d'Effie. Le reste du court trajet se fit en silence.  
Elle se dit que, derrière ses airs de bourrin et d'alcoolique, Haymitch était drôle. C'était très agréable d'être en sa compagnie. Il était comme ailleurs, rien ne pouvais l'atteindre dans le sens où il semblait inaccessible, comme s'il n'avais jamais de soucis, de sentiments pour personne. Pas d'attache. Qu'il pouvait discuter avec tout le monde, entretenir des secrets et des débats, partager des délires et des pensées, sans que cela n'engage quoi que ce soit. C'était un peu le genre d'ami qu'on aime parce qu'il nous écoute sans jamais juger ni rien demander en retour, mais après on se rends compte qu'on ne sait rien de lui. Et qu'il ne nous diras surement jamais rien. Peut être que c'était aussi sa face mystérieux, sa face caché qui était attirante. Il avait des airs de bonnets qui lui donnait un aspect simpliste, celle d'un mec sans aucune activités ni grande passion. Mais une fois qu'il arborait son côté rassurant, amusant, et beau parleur on devinait qu'il avait une carapace énorme, faîtes de faux semblants et, parfois, d'humour. Il parlait bien, quand il était sobre. Il maniait avec exactitude les mots, il pouvait presque contrôler vos émotions ou réactions – ce qui était un peu embarrassant. Mais que savait-elle d'Haymitch, qu'elle connaissait depuis quelques jours, pour avoir réussi à le cerner ainsi ? Rien, assurément. On pouvais lire en lui, sans vraiment le faire. C'était un stéréotype que l'on reconnais à 100 mètre à la ronde. On peut le décrire en deux mots, comme on peut écrire 4 pages sur sa complexité. Au final, elle se dit que la chaleur dégagée par son torse restait très agréable, berçante.  
Arrivés dans la chambre, il la balança cette fois ci avec ces manières de bourrins, sur son lit.

**- Et voilà. Le service de la poste vous remercie pour votre confiance et vous souhaite une bonne nuit.**  
Il fit une révérence disgracieuse et s'en alla en direction de la porte. Elle l'apostropha :

**- Haymitch ! **  
**- Hmm?**  
**- Merci..**  
Il sourit, gêné, la main sur la poignée, les yeux rivés sur la moquette. Puis il se retourna, mais fit volte face immédiatement et la regarda dans les yeux.

**- Trinket ! **  
**- Plait-il? **  
**- Vous êtes une bonne hôtesse.**  
Les yeux brillants, et un peu émue par tout cet élan soudains – et impromptu, elle secoua la tête de haut en bas. Il partit.


End file.
